1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to firearms in general. In particular the present invention relates to firearms known specifically as revolvers which have rotating cylinders containing firing chambers.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Let us now look at certain prior art patents which while not anticipatory of the present invention, disclose representative examples of previous or known efforts to solve some of the problems associated with the art.
U.S. Pat No. 2,664,658 to Bjorklund discloses a trigger lock used to disable the trigger of any revolver fitted with his lock. The locking device 10 is comprised of two plates 16 and 17 which clamp together. Plates 16 and 17 are fitted from opposite sides of the trigger guard 12 and immobilize the trigger 14. Plates 16 and 17 are held together by a lock 30 which requires the insertion of a key in order to separate the plates 16 and 17.
Bjorklund's trigger lock consists of two plates which are difficult to manipulate while holding the revolver. The two parts may become separated and the trigger lock is inoperative if one plate is lost. Further, the trigger lock may make the revolver difficult to holster and unholster.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,674 to Mahan discloses a casing which is inserted into a chamber of the revolver and locks the chamber to the barrel of the revolver. The casing 10 contains a spring loaded plunger 12 which can be manually recessed into casing 10. In use the cylinder 34 of revolver 28 is opened and casing 10 is inserted. The cylinder 34 is then closed and plunger 12 together with cylinder 34 are manipulated so that plunger 12 will jump into barrel 26. With the plunger 12 in barrel 26 the cylinder cannot be rotated.
The plunger can be readily manipulated by any rod or pencil placed into the barrel of the revolver. The "secret" of the invention is readily apparent to any one given some time. Further, the casing will not serve to lock jointed frame revolvers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,047 to McDonnell discloses a locking device L which is clamped to the trigger guard G of a firearm. The locking device L is designed so it can be used in several positions to lock the trigger T of most firearms. McDonnell's locking device can also be used for firearms with two triggers.
McDonnell's locking device inhibits normal handling and holstering of the firearm. The locking device will mar the finish of the firearm it is attached to and the extending ridge of the locking screw can be grasped by long nose pliers making it easy to remove the locking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,297 to Lentz discloses a generally U shaped rod one end of which is inserted into the barrel of the disabled firearm. The safety rod 1 is U shaped and the gun barrel rod 2 is inserted into the barrel. The trigger guard extending rod 4 is locked to the trigger guard 9 by the lock 12.
Lentz's invention is cumbersome to carry around in the unlocked condition. In the locked condition the locking rod prevents the firearm from being holstered in the normal manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,471 to Foote discloses a set of plates which lock over the trigger guard and prevents access to the trigger housed within the trigger guard. The trigger lock 10 is comprised of two portions each portion consisting of a plate 14 or 15 each having a resilient pad 16 attached. When trigger lock 10 is applied so as to clamp trigger guard 11 access to the trigger 13 is blocked.
The two portions of Foote's invention prevent the normal holstering of the firearm. The two portions of the trigger lock requires that each not be misplaced since one is inoperative without the other. Further, the plates of the trigger lock appear to be easily deformable aiding removal of the lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,869 to Wallace discloses a locking mechanism which is made part of the firearm by modifying the firearm. The lock cylinder housing 11 can be manipulated so as to trap or free the hammer 8 of the firearm 6. The locking is accomplished by means of a removeable key 24 which is inserted into lock tumbler 25.
Wallace's locking mechanism requires mechanical alteration of the firearm to which it is attached. To prevent the possibility of subsequent jamming of the firearm it must be disassembled and reassembled. The required mechanical operations make application of Wallaces locking mechanism costly to install.
To summarize the prior art, Bjorklund discloses a two part trigger lock which will become inoperative if one part is lost. Further, the lock may make it difficult to holster and unholster the revolver.
Mahan discloses a lock for revolvers which can be disabled by any slender device such as a pencil. Further the lock disclosed by Mahan will not lock jointed frame revolvers.
McDonnel discloses a locking device which will mar the finish of the firearm it is attached to and the locking device may be removed by an easily available long nose pliers.
Lentz discloses a locking device which is cumbersome to carry unattached and when attached to a firearm prevents the normal holstering of the firearm.
Foote discloses a trigger locking device similar to that of Bjorklund. Foote's device will also be inoperative if one part is lost and Foote's guard will prevent normal holstering and unholstering of the firearm.
Wallace's disclosure requires the mechanical modification of the firearm to which it is applied. His lock is uneconomical since it requires disassembly of the firearm and it can only be used with the firearm in which it is inserted.